


No Way Out

by tinkertoo



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fueled by Ramen, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoo/pseuds/tinkertoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete owns all of Fueled by Ramen, and not just the label, but the boys in the bands as well. Ryan and Jon want out, not just out of Panic, but out of it all. Pete doesn't like this, and anyone who tries to leave has to pay the price. (Written for an anon prompt on livejournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way Out

Brendon was fidgeting uncontrollably in his seat. He knew he was drawing attention to himself when it should be focused on the center of the room. No one had been told why Pete had ordered them here, but he could guess. It was a mere week after the spilt, and in the beginning everyone had been under the general impression that Jon and Ryan were still staying on the label, just under a new name. Brendon was the only one who knew any different; they hadn’t even trusted Spencer with their true plans. But it didn’t take long for others to catch on, and for Pete to get word of their secret agenda.   
  
They wanted out, simple as that. Brendon couldn’t say he blamed them; Pete was getting way too controlling over everyone lately. He was considering leaving himself, but he knew there was no way he’d be able to go through with it. Pete liked him too much to let him go.   
  
And he liked Jon and Ryan (or at least Ryan) too much too. That became evident as the small man finally made his appearance, almost dragging the other two men, completely nude, out behind him by chains attached to collars on their necks. Brendon wanted to run up and attack, free Ryan of those chains before anymore damage could be done, but it wouldn’t work, he would just land himself in the same position as they were.   
  
Pete’s voice drew his attention away from the prisoners and back to him. “I think by now you all know why you’re here. These two  _delinquents_  want out of our lovely family. Not without a fight.” The last sentence was more a low growl than anything, but Brendon was close enough to hear it. He wished he could retreat to the back or, even better, out of the room completely. But he was placed where he was purposefully by Pete, to make sure he saw every detail. To scare him into staying.   
  
Pete walked to a corner of the room and hooked Ryan’s chain to the wall, where he would be forced to watch what was about to happen and where he wouldn’t be able to escape. Brendon’s heart ached when he saw the terrified look in Ryan’s eyes as Jon was dragged away from him, further into the center. He was roughly pushed to the ground and Pete delivered a sharp kick to his side that had him doubled over in pain, unable to get up. Pete grabbed him around his neck, obviously making him nearly unable to breathe. “You want to leave, you pay the price.” His voice was a dark whisper, probably meant to be heard by Jon alone, but Brendon made out the words perfectly. An involuntary shudder shook his body as he watched on in horror. Jon was pushed back against the ground with a force one wouldn’t expect from Pete. His attempt to crawl away, toward Ryan, was rewarded with another sharp kick, this time to his other side. While he clutched his stomach, Pete crossed the room and returned to that spot with a whip in his hand. Brendon was terrified for Jon, he’d never seen Pete this bad before.   
  
The first hit was quick, before Jon could even register what was happening. The room filled with the loud crack of the whip cutting through the air, the snap of it hitting his skin, and Jon’s immediate scream. Pete planted his foot firmly on the chain still attached to his neck, preventing him from moving as the whip came down again and again. Brendon tried to hide his eyes, but he couldn’t help but look up each time a particularly pained scream came from Jon’s lips. He wished so much that he could help his friend, he felt so helpless having to sit back and watch.   
  
Pete finally seemed to tire of his whip when the cuts were completely obscured by the blood dripping from them. He had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he pulled a sobbing Jon off the floor by his collar. He didn’t even have the strength to fight back as his air supply was cut off and he was dragged towards Ryan’s corner. He crumbled to the floor when Pete released him, no strength to escape now. But just to be sure, Pete hooked his chain into the wall as soon as Ryan was “freed.”   
  
Pete’s fingers grabbed Ryan’s hair, that gorgeous hair Brendon loved to play with, and dragged him along by it. As he threw Ryan to the floor, the smirk only widened on Pete’s face. “Jon was just a warm up. Time for the real show.” Brendon could feel his heart breaking and wanting nothing more than to run up and protect Ryan, yet he was glued to the spot as Pete pulled out a knife. He knelt down beside Ryan, pulling him up so he was sitting on his knees facing him. That wicked look was still there as he traced the blade down Ryan’s cheek, using his free hand to hold him in place. He didn’t break the skin just yet, but he made it clear that with just a bit more pressure he could. Fear was written all over Ryan’s face but something else was there too, a determination. If Brendon knew him at all, he knew Ryan wouldn’t let Pete break him. At least not easily.   
  
An evil laugh came from Pete as he traced down to Ryan’s neck, down his chest. Just a little more pressure applied at his stomach and a small trail of blood followed the silver, just a simple line of red falling down his skin. Not much, not yet, but enough for them all to know Pete was serious, that trying to leave was not something to be taken lightly. And it was clear to everyone that Jon had gotten off easy, things would be so much worse for Ryan, one of Pete’s favorites.   
  
“Lay down Ry-Ry. Let’s make that pretty skin speak the truth.” His voice held the same tone that a parent’s would when trying to get their child to do something they didn’t want to but that would ultimately be good for them. Except Pete’s look could only mean bad things. Still, Ryan obeyed and laid on his stomach on the cold ground. Brendon could see him shivering, but only one other sign of fear was visible, in his eyes for the brief second that they locked with Brendon’s. So much emotion was written in those pretty browns, but he couldn’t read any more of it as Ryan turned away, gaze fixed on Jon while Pete hovered over him.   
  
Pete’s movements were careful this time, more deliberate than the seeming pointless and rage filled event with Jon. The sharp blade carved into Ryan’s back, forming distinct shapes that Brendon couldn’t make out from his angle. But he could tell it was cutting deep, from both the way Ryan’s face scrunched up in pain, his entire form shaking, and from the amount of blood already dripping down his sides, creating a little pool around him. Brendon wondered if he’d even survive this, or if the blood loss would be too great for Ryan to make it out.   
  
Pete stood and admired his work while Ryan tried not to break down. It was obvious how much pain he was in, that it would be so easy to just give up, but it was also obvious that he didn’t want to give Pete that satisfaction.   
  
“Stand.” Pete’s voice filled the room again. Ryan tried to push himself up on his own, but he wasn’t moving fast enough for Pete’s liking so Pete did the work for him by grabbing his arm and lifting him to his feet. He turned him around so that his back was to the crowd. More than a few gasps were heard as eyes landed on the word BAD outlined in blood and so deep it was sure to scar. When Pete let go of him, he fell back to the floor curled into a ball. Brendon was pretty sure he couldn’t help it, he already looked pretty weak.   
  
“Oh no you don’t.” Pete jerked him up again, fingers pressing so hard into his arm that the bruise was already appearing. “I’m not done with you yet. You think you aren’t going to get what your little lover over there got too?” His eyes fell on Jon, who seemed to have gained some of his strength back and was watching on in anger. Brendon knew they were thinking the same thing, that they’d save Ryan if they could. And if Jon physically could, he wouldn’t care what Pete did to him, he’d protect Ryan in a heartbeat. Brendon wished he could say the same.   
  
“But I don’t want to mess up this masterpiece,” Pete continued, trailing his free hand over Ryan’s bloodstained back, causing Ryan to wince in pain and try to flinch away from his touch. “We can just make do with those pretty legs.” He let Ryan fall to the ground again and picked up his earlier implement.   
  
Brendon did shield his eyes this time. Ryan’s weak cries alone were too much for him to handle, there was no way he could watch Pete further scar up such perfect skin.   
  
When the cries died down and Pete was laughing cruelly, he finally dared to look up. Ryan was in a ball on the ground, shielding his eyes from the crowd and turned away from Pete. Jon was attempting to fight his way out of his chains and get to Ryan, and Pete had turned to the rest of the band members for the first time since the start. “No one leaves.”


End file.
